The Olympians At School
by Me The Awesome
Summary: All the Olympians have to act like mortals, attend a mortal school, and live in the mortal world, FOR A YEAR! How will they survive? Get ready for a crazy, fun and adventure-filled year! Includes out-of-school events. 'Submit An OC' contest open!
1. Info! FYI! Etc!

Continuation

Hello everyone (anyone who's still there after my two-year hiatus, that is…)!

So I've reread this story and honestly, I don't think it's very good. My writing has improved somewhat in two years and I am rewriting this story. I've published it as a new story with the title _A School Full of Gods_. You can find it on my profile. Enjoy!

(I will still keep this story here… but it will no longer be updated.)

As for those of you who submitted OCs, yes, I have kept them, and yes, I will still be using them for the new story.


	2. Not a Good Idea

Hi, sorry about this, but Chapter One of this story is currently unavailable, because I accidentally replaced it with a Note, but when I realized my mistake, I had already (permanantly) deleted the copy of Chapter One! Which means I'll have to rewrite it.

If you want to know basically what happened in this chapter, the Olympians (plus Hades) are going to go to a mortal junior high school (another one of Zeus' crazy ideas). It's in Dartmouth, Nova Scotia (in CANADA, for those of you who don't know), because that's the nearest school to New York that doesn't have any clear-sighted mortals, monsters, satyrs, or demigods.

Sorry (again) for my sucky and lame summary.

Hopefully I'll have the actual chapter up soon.

See you (next chapter is actually a chapter),

Me the Awesome


	3. Airport Security

**The Olympians At School**

By Me the Awesome

**Chapter ****Two**

* * *

><p><em>Hermes' POV (Point Of View)<em>

"Man, I hate airport security," I grumbled to Ares and Hephaestus. "Couldn't we just teleport to Nova Scotia?"

"Dad wants us to start adjusting to our mortal lives now," Hephaestus replied as we put our luggage on a conveyor belt to be scanned.

"What, as high school students?"

"Yes..."

"He does know that most of us still look like adults, not kids, right now, does he? Well, except for Artemis..." I looked to where she was arguing with an airport official.

"I'm sorry m'am, you must be accompanied through the airport by an adult over -"  
>"What?" Artemis was yelling, clearly insulted. "You don't think that I'm an adult? I'm older than YOU!"<br>The official looked helplessly at the other workers there, and mouthed something that was probably 'deranged kid who needs to be put into a mental hospital'.  
>I rushed over and dragged Artemis back and pretended to scold her. "Arty! <em>What<em> are you doing? Re_member_, you _have_ to stay with mommy and daddy. Don't you go running off on your own!" Then, to the airport worker, "Sorry about that."  
>He smiled and nodded sympathetically.<br>"What was up with the 'mommy and daddy' thing?" Artemis demanded once we were out of earshot. "And don't call me Arty!"  
>"Sorry!" I apologized. "But, uh, these are <em>mortals<em>, remember? You can't just go around telling them that a twelve-year-old is older than them!"  
>She crossed her arms, still glaring at me. "I guess..."<p>

Just then, the woman at the luggage scan called to Ares. "Sir... I'm afraid we're going to have to dispose of these swords I found in your suitcase."  
>"EXCUSE ME?" Ares roared angrily. "<em>DISPOSE<em> OF MY SAMURAI SWORDS?" He made his way angrily towards the intimidated woman.

"APHRODITE!" Hephaestus suddenly exploded as he pushed people aside to get to his wife.  
>The goddess of love was flirting with yet another unsuspecting mortal.<p>

"No, you are _not_ going to make me go on a plane!" Hades was having a fierce shouting match with Zeus.  
>"I promised I wouldn't blast you out of the sky!"<p>

Gods, this was going to be a _loooong _day.


	4. Snakes On A Plane

**The Olympians At School**

By Me the Awesome

**Chapter ****Three**

* * *

><p><em>Hermes' POV (Point Of View)<em>

Finally, we were all on the plane. Everybody was ready to lift off. Well, almost everybody.

Hades and Poseidon were humming _Snakes On A Plane_ nervously while Zeus tried to tell them, "It's not going to be that bad! The Lord Of The Skies is here. What can go wrong?"

A lot of things.

As it turned out, the ticket I'd picked was a seat right between Artemis and Aphrodite.

"Really, Artemis," Aphrodite said, "couldn't you just go on a date with someone just _once_? For me! It's not hard, seriously. You've got to open up!"

"Pfft. Boys are idiots!"

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat, offended.

"You've got to face the truth," Artemis smirked.

"You _are_ right, of course," Aphrodite said to her. "Men _are_ inferior to us beautiful women. But some of them are _sooo_ adorable, you have to admit!"

"Nuh-uh. Name one!"

"Uh, let's see... Hermes."

"I'm right here, you know."

Both goddesses ignored me, and Artemis exclaimed, "How can you _stand_ being around - around _creatures_ like him everyday! They're annoying pests."

"Like who?"

"Hermes!"

"_Grrreat_." I grumbled. "Now I'm adorable, annoying, _and_ a creature. How wonderful."

"I agree with all of that except for the first one." That, of course, was Artemis.

Aphrodite sighed. "Oh, what are we going to do with you?" Then hastily added, "Please don't kill me!"*

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the plane began speeding down the runway. Artemis and Aphrodite were still arguing.

Finally, Artemis tired and decided, "I think I'll just read a book."

But Aphrodite refused to give up. "You should _totally_ go out with Hermes! You two would make _such_ a cute couple!"

I made a gagging sound.

"_What_ did you say?" Artemis turned from her book.

"I said that you two should go on a date together!" she gestured to the two of us. Then Artemis slapped me.

"Hey! _I _didn't say that! Go slap Aphrodite!" I rubbed my jaw. Now both of us were glaring at Aphrodite.

I leaned over the seat in front of me. "Hey Hephaestus, can I switch seats with you?"

"Sit down!" Athena barked. "The plane isn't stable yet."

"I really can't stand another minute with these two beside me."

"Well, no one else can, either!"

After it was safe to get up, I just ended up standing around in the passenger aisles for the entire time the plane was in the air.

_Meanwhile (Zeus' POV)_

"You are _not_ going to fall out the windows!" I said exasperatingly. "First of all, it can't even open. Second, YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIT THROUGH!"

"You never know," Hades said nervously.

"FINE!" I thundered, "I'll take the window seat!"

"Phew."

"You know, brother," Poseidon was saying, "I could just get off this plane right now and take a boat to Dartmouth... It would be a lot less nerve-racking for me."

"Really!" I was getting very impatient. "This plane isn't going to crash or anything! Especially since I'm here! You don't think I'd want to kill myself, do you?"

The plane was starting to run down the runway. My two brothers were both clutching onto the seat in front of them, like their life depended on it (which they probably thought it did).

Then it slowly began to rise off the ground.

"AAAAAAH!" Poseidon and Hades screamed in terror, digging their nails into the seat. Some of the passengers around us gave us curious looks. Others just looked annoyed. I tried to look annoyed as well (which, trust me, wasn't very hard to do), so people wouldn't think that we were from the same family.

"You're embarrassing me!" I hissed. My two brothers didn't seem to hear me; their eyes were still wide with fright.

"OK, this is ridiculous," I said loudly to no one in particular.

_Meanwhile (Athena's POV)_

"Can you _please_ turn it down a bit?" I asked Apollo for the billionth time.

"What?" He took out one of his earphones, and the song _Hitchin' A Ride _started blaring out, filling the entire plane with the noise. Everyone's heads immediately snapped towards the source of the music, Apollo's audio amplifier, which he insisted on dragging into the plane.

"Turn it off!" some old curmudgeon in front of us grunted. "There's other people on this plane, ya know!"

Apollo simply stuck his tongue out.

"Apollo!" I exclaimed, appalled. "Don't be so rude!"

"_I'm_ rude? What about that weirdo in front of us?"

"Well, you don't have to retaliate!"

A flight attendant hurried down the aisle. "I'm afraid you'll have to turn the volume down a notch, sir," she said sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" his mood suddenly seemed to lift, and he quieted the iPod down.

"Thank you," she walked back towards the front of the plane.

Apollo leaned towards me and whispered, "she is _sooo_ hot!"

I shoved him. "Don't be sick!"

"I'm just saying."

Hephaestus was snoring softly beside me, drooling a little pool of saliva onto his armrest.

"OK, _that's_ sick. Not in the good way."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Aren't you going to clean it up?"

"Why don't you?"

"I though you were the responsible one."

"Smart does not mean responsible. Dumb does not mean lazy."

"I know tha - did you just call me dumb?"

"What did you think?"

"You little -"

"Little? I'm _older_ than you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

***Thanks to Lady Alice101 for Aphrodite's line!**

**1) Yeah, Poseidon and Hades do seemed to have overreacted... But ah well!**

**2) OK, I know I fail for this, but, you know in the Titan's Curse where they're at Hoover Dam and everyone (except for Zoe) starts talking about 'dam' stuff? Like 'dam' french fries? Well, I'm like Zoe. I don't get the joke. Yeah, yeah, clueless, I know. So please, someone tell me!**

**3) Oh, and the gods are still immortal even as mortals, obviously, because they can't become un-immortal (if that's a word).**


	5. PseudoNames

**The Olympians At School**

By Me the Awesome

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) Sorry for not updating for so long! I was really busy. I am really, really, truly sorry. To compensate, here's a long chapter. Though**

**2) It's kind of boring, but it contains some pretty important information.**

* * *

><p><em>Apollo's POV (Point Of View)<em>

"Whoa, this place is lonely," Athena noted. "Way less people than in New York."

"OK, let's see..." I squinted at the map. We were outside the airport, trying to figure out how to get to Hawkland Boarding School. "Um, I think the airport is here - no, it's here - and the school is here - wait, that's a tennis court -"

"Oh, just let me do it," Hermes jerked the map from my hands. "You fail, Apollo. Let the god of travelers do this."

"Hmph." I folded my arms.

My half-brother studied the map for a few seconds, then pointed in a direction. "We go that way." He swung his backpack over his shoulder and started walking.

"Wait, we're supposed to _walk_ there?" Aphrodite looked at her three giant suitcases, two purses, and overstuffed backpack.

"Well, most of us _didn't _bring a billion tons of luggage with us, Aph. And it's only about a kilometer or so away." He continued walking, with Aphrodite cursing and swearing as she tugged along her baggage.

Finally, Hermes stopped at a large, old-looking, church-like building. "I think this is the school, guys," he was about to walk up the stairs when Athena remembered, "Wait! Our backstories! We'll have to think them up now. You can't very well say we're from Mount Olympus, on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, and our names are Athena, Aphrodite -"

"Speaking of names," Hermes said excitedly, "We'll have to make fake names for ourselves! This is going to be fu - hey, Zeus, when you signed us up for this school, what did you put into the Names field?"

"Um," he scratched his head, "I think I Misted the secretary when she got to that part."

"Great," Poseidon mumbled, "We don't even have names."

"Do you think they might not let us in when they find out we didn't sign up properly?" Hades added.

"Not to worry!" Hermes smiled and pulled out a tiny laptop. After turning it on, he started muttering to himself and typing rapidly. After a few minutes, he looked up and smiled, "Luckily, this school stores copies of our school registration on the computer!"

"Did you hack the system?" I asked incredulously.

"And their WiFi network. Now, what are our names gonna be?"

"Well, I want something that means wisdom..." Athena started.

He typed something else and turned the laptop towards me. A window had appeared with a list of names that meant 'wisdom'.

She scanned the list. "Hm... Sophia sounds nice. And it has a Greek origin."

"Sophia it is!" Hermes opened up a word processor and typed,

_First Names:_

_Sophia (Wisdom) = Athena_

"OK, who's next?"

One by one, the gods each chose a name. By now, the list looked like this:

_First Names:_

_Sophia (Wisdom) = Athena_

_Marcus (War-like) = Ares_

_Calysta (Most beautiful) = Aphrodite_

_Claude (lame*) = Hephaestus_

_Eric (Always ruler) = Zeus_

_Philip (Fond of horses) = Poseidon_

_Darcy (Dark) = Hades_

_Delia (from Delos**) = Artemis_

_Delius (from Delos**) = Apollo_

_Theresa (Harvester) = Demeter_

_Queenie (Queen) = Hera_

_Benjamin (Youngest) = Dionysus_

_Tripper (Traveler) = Hermes_

After that we thought up last names:

_Archer (Bowman) = Apollo/Artemis_

_Velox (Speed) = Hermes_

_Alwin (Wise, noble friend; defender) = Athena_

_Gunner (Warrior) = Ares_

_Amor (Love) = Aphrodite_

_Arnold (Eagle ruler***) = Zeus_

_Donahue (Dark fighter) = Hades_

_Dover (Water) = Poseidon_

_Donna (Lady of the home) = Hera_

_Bliss (Joy) = Dionysus_

_Dmitri (Worshipper of Demeter) = Demeter_

_Olympia (From Olympus) = Hephaestus_

"Whew, finally," Hermes finished altering our school registration info to include our names.

"Not quite. We have to make up backstories," Athena reminded him.

"Gods," he massaged his scalp, "Let's make this short, since I'm completely worn out due to lack of sleep, not to mention I feel a headache coming on: We're transfer students from New York whose rich parents all know each other and decided to go on some expensive world tour together for a year, so we're staying at this school for the time being."

"We can add details when we're asked," Hades agreed.

"Now let's go and get registered so I can finally sleep." He walked up the stone steps that led to the school, but not before Zeus shouted, "Wait!"

"NOW WHAT?" Hermes' patience was wearing thin.

"The potions!"

"Right!" He smacked his head, then pulled out a handful of small vials filled with orange liquid.

"What's that?" Hades immediately asked suspiciously.

"Some stuff that'll make us look like fifteen year olds," Hermes passed them out.

"Uh, can't we just will ourselves to?" Apollo pointed out.

"No more use of godly powers," Zeus explained. "Anyway, this was specially formulated with - what are the ingredients, Herm - ah, Tripper?"

Hermes examined the tiny writing on his vial. "Um... Mortal Extract, Divine Suppressant, Essence of Mortal... Blah, blah, blah. Oh, and of course a pinch of Pimple Inducing Cream."

"What!" Aphrodite shrieked, "Why the Hades did you put that in?"

Hades coughed indignantly. "Must you always use _my_ name in vain?"

"Well, if we were all _perfect_," Athena, being logical, "that'd be kinda strange, don't you think?"

"Not for me," Aphrodite muttered.

As Athena opened her mouth to retort, Hera, who didn't want another argument to break out, quickly said, "Let's hurry up and drink the thing. I want to get into the school already."

No one argued. "Ready?" Hopefully no clear-sighted mortals were around at this hour.

Ares was already gulping his down, so I did the same.

It tasted like nectar, with a slightly more acidic sensation, sort of like coke. As soon as I downed the entire bottle, I began to change. First my feet shrunk, my torso, my arms, my neck... Lastly my head. Luckily everything I was wearing seemed to have shrunk with me, otherwise all my clothing would be two sizes too big.

I looked around at the other gods. Most of them didn't look much different, just a smaller, younger version of themselves. Except for the Big Three. OK, that was somewhat creepy. My dad and uncles looked the same age as me.

As expected, everyone around me started complaining about how they looked.

"I was NOT this short when I was fifteen!" Hermes shouted, measuring himself against Ares, who was almost a head taller, and was roaring, "I had _way_ more muscle than this!"

"I did _not_ look this nerdy," Hades glared at himself.

"I agree," Poseidon said. "You looked nerd_ier_." He soon found Hades' fist in his face.

"Go Hades!" Athena cheered.

"Guys, guys!" Artemis, the only one who looked _older_ than usual, broke up the fight and said, "Cut it out. You're being absolutely immature. Come on, let's get into the school already. I'm tired."

No one argued, and we trudged up the steps to the school.

_Athena's POV (Point Of View)_

We walked into the school office, where we were greeted by a kindly young woman known as Ms. Ellern.

"Hello, children," she smiled, "Are you signing up for school this fall?"

"Actually," I said, "we already have."

She turned to her computer. "Can I get your names, please?"

After she successfully enrolled all of us into the school, she got out of her desk and walked towards the door. "This way, please!" we followed her into another part of the school, on the second floor, and through a door labeled House J, that she unlocked with a key. Inside was what looked like a small cafe, without the food and cashiers. Chairs and tables were scattered all around the place, with a flatscreen TV and a few sofas and couches.

A boy our age, with sandy, unruly hair and big eyes that matched his hair, was lounging on one of the sofas, reading a magazine. When he noticed us, he dropped his magazine and jumped to his feet. "Are you guys new students?"

"Yes. Michael, would you mind giving them a tour of the school? I know school hasn't started yet, but I'm kind of busy with forms down at the office right now, and you're in the Leadership Club, so..."

"Sure! Why not?" he smiled. "I was bored anyways."

"Thanks a ton, sweetie," Ms. Ellern said gratefully and rushed away

"Hi," the boy grinned, "My name's Michael Allyson, but my friends call me Mikey. Who are you?"

After we introduced ourselves with the pseudonames, he asked, "Where you guys from?"

"Uh," I hesitated for a moment before I remembered, "We're from New York City, and we - our parents all know each other, and they've gone on this big tour around the world for a year, so we're staying here for the time being."

"Cool!" Mikey shouted with such a loud voice that it didn't seem to fit his tiny frame, "The US! I've never been there before, you know. Well, unless you count flying over it to Mexico."

He waved a hand around the room we were in. "This is the Gathering Room, or the Common Room. Everyone who lives in House J can come here. Sorta like a discussion place, or a classroom, I guess." Mikey pointed to a pink staircase on one side of the room. "That's the Girls' Dormitories. The other one's for us boys." He gestured to a blue staircase opposite the pink one. In each House there's three Dormitory Rooms for each gender, so four kids per Dormitory. You can't visit each others' Dormitories from 9:00 till 7:00, without your Head Of House's permission. The Head is also the homeroom teacher. Ours is Ms. Newman. Her room is this one." He showed us a brown door between the two staircases. "Our Head tells us the password to everyone in this House, so that's how you'll get through. There's also password locks for each of the Dormitories. Right now they aren't locked, of course, but Ms. Newman is going to do that this afternoon." Mikey continued, "The top floor is where all the Houses are. A, B, C, D are the Houses for the seventh-graders; E, F, G, and H are the eighth-graders; so on. Y and Z and spare ones in case there's a sudden growth of students in one grade. Each House is also a class, 24 kids per class: usually 12 girls, 12 guys. Come on."

Down the stairs we went, stopping at the bottom, where Mikey said, "The classrooms are all on this side of the school, except the detention room, which is beside the Nurse's Office. That's beside the School Office where you guys went to get registered. Our homeroom is Rm 24, if you're wondering. But don't worry, Ms. Newman is going to give you a map of the school along with the Student Handbook, which has a bunch of other rules and all that."

"The Lunchroom is over here," he led us to a large room with cashier counters on all four sides. "Of course it's also the 'breakfastroom' and the 'dinnerroom', but those don't sound as good. Each House gets their own tables - you can't sit anywhere else. Another option is the Cafe, you probably saw it when you passed the Office. It's somewhat less crowded, but you have to buy the food. You can visit it whenever, between classes, after school, in the morning, for snacks, meals, dessert, whatever. It's open 6:00 to 8:00.

"Here is our gym and our pool. The change rooms are in between. You'll be issued a gym strip kit on the first day of school, but you can wear your own swimsuit, although it has to be a one-piece for the girls.

"There's also an exercise room beside the gym, but you need a teacher's permission to go in there.

"The field is outside, that's where you can go for Lunch or when you have spare time if the weather's nice. The there's this old playground that no one uses anymore. The Outside Equipment room is right beside it. There's a garden we use for science and stuff sometimes, and a greenhouse, but you aren't allowed to go in there without permission.

"Um, let's see... What else is outside? Oh yes, the boundaries are from the road in front of our school, to that mall over to the east, to the other road there behind us, to the playground. There's also a tennis court near the playground.

"If you're 15 and over, you can leave the school borders anytime after class, on your own, as long as your parents have signed that form thingy. This is the first year we'll be able to go!" Mikey said happily. "But we have to return to school by 9:00, and we can't leave until 7:00."

We looked at Zeus. "Form thingy?" I whispered to him.

He shrugged, just as clueless.

"What form?" Artemis asked.

"Well, I guess you haven't been sent it yet. Your parents can always ask the school for another copy."

Mikey continued giving us information about the school, until we finally got back to House J and we could actually take a rest.

We sat down on the couches (the Dormitories weren't accessible yet), grateful to finally be able to sit. Gods usually don't tire easily, but because of that potion we drank, which suppressed our 'godliness' somewhat, we did now. And were we tired! Hermes and Aphrodite were out cold in a matter of seconds. I tried desperately to stay awake (I really didn't want anyone seeing me drool in my sleep, like Hermes was right now) but after a few minutes of resistance, I gave up and surrendered to Hypnos.

_Hello, Theeny,_ Morpheus' voice said in my head. _What kind of dream would you like today?_

_A dream of me bashing your head in_, I replied.

_Uh-uh! _He scolded. _Not nice!_

_You were the one who sided with Kronos and helped to almost destroy the world_, I retorted.

_Hey! _He defended._ I didn't want to be on the losing side!_

_Well, you ended up on it,_ I said.

_Oh, whatever, _he decided not to argue. _And I am NOT going to send you _that_ dream._

_Suit yourself, loser._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

*** Not the boring kind, the crippled kind. Cause he is.**

**** Since that's where Artemis and Apollo were born.**

***** Because his sacred animal is the eagle.**

**1) I've changed up the first chapter a bit. Just some minor changes that don't really matter. You'll see why in the next chapter.**

**2) I spent like an hour choosing the pseudonames for the gods! It was fun :) At first I wanted to just use their real names, but that would've been a little too obvious. I mean, most people know who Zeus and Apollo are.**

**3) I'm sorry if I messed up the boarding school descriptions. I've never even seen one myself, so I just based it off the description of Hogwarts in Harry Potter (which is the only boarding school I know).**

**4) I have never been to Dartmouth. I just chose it because it's in Canada and I like the name. I know nothing about it, other than the fact that it's in Nova Scotia. I will base the setting on the city **_**I **_**live in, so if any of you live, or have been to, Dartmouth, my apologies for probably not portraying it accurately.**

**5) I have a new email! It's IAmArtichoking at yahoo dot ca You can use it to email me if you want.**

**6) I also have a blog! metheawesome dot livejournal dot com**


	6. Felix Felicis

**The Olympians At School**

By Me the Awesome

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Felix's POV (Point Of View)<em>

I arrived at school on a Wednesday. Wednesday the twenty-ninth of August, five days before school actually started. Of course I had protested ("Can't I spend my last five days of freedom _outside_ of where I'm going to be trapped for the next year?"), but my mom was stubborn.

"This way you can make some new friends and get to know each other before school starts!" She'd said.

I already had friends at this school. I'd been at this school since grade seven! I knew pretty much everyone here: who to avoid; who could help do your math homework; which teachers never gave detentions; who was best to play soccer with. Soccer. That was one thing I was looking forward to. Hawkland Boarding School was obsessed with soccer. Almost everyone played it; and the ones who didn't always came to watch the games. It's some sort of tradition or something, and so far, no one's broken it. That's because the captain, Johnnie Chan, is the most popular kid in school, and no one wants to get on his bad side by not watching his games. The fact that his brother Johnny, who is the captain of the wrestling team, can beat you to a pulp if you refuse, helps. I didn't actually like soccer all that much, but I was good at it, and Johnnie plays it, so... What's the harm?

Anyway, when I got here most of my fellow House J members had already arrived.

Mikey, who all but lived here, bounded up to me and waved. "Hey there Lucky!"

"Aargh. Why do you just _have_ to call me that?" I sighed.

He ignored me and introduced me to the newcomers. There were a lot of newcomers to the House this year. 13 of them.

"This is Tripper Velox," he said, gesturing towards the boy on my far left. "Tripper, this is Felix Felicis."

"Felix Felicis?" The boy inquired. His voice was slightly hoarse, like he had a cough or spent his entire day yelling. He was short and skinny, with curly sandy hair, a shifty-eyed smile, a sharp, angular chin, and a t-shirt that said _RUN LIKE YOU STOLE IT_. I instinctively put a hand over the cellphone in my pocket.

"Um, yeah," I hoped he wouldn't ask about my name. It was awkward, and most of the time people gave me weird stares after I finished explaining.

Luckily, he didn't. He just nodded like it was nothing unusual, and Mikey moved on.

"This is Delius, um... Archer. Delius Archer." The next guy looked like a model. Blue eyes, muscular body, a nice tan and an arrogant smile. The only thing that stood out was his golden curls. They were so bright, it looked like someone had set his head aflame. He waved.

Beside him stood a pretty girl with fine, extremely blond hair - so blond it looked almost white in the light. It looked metallic and silver, like it'd been chromed. She wore capris, a purple headband with silver crescents, and a t-shirt that read _LOVE IS FOR LOSERS_.

_So true,_ I thought.

She and the model dude looked kind of similar. Maybe they were siblings or something.

"That's Delia Archer," Mikey told me. "She and Delius are twins."

"Hi," she grinned.

Behind her, in the shadows, was a tall, gangly boy who was wearing black from head to toe, with cold eyes and a cold smile. He looked handsome, but his skin was sallow, like he'd been living underground his whole life. He simply nodded at me. I learned that his name was Darcy Donahue.

At first I almost didn't notice him, because the girl (who Mikey said was called Calysta Amor) standing on his right took me by surprise. She looked like - what're they called, showgirls or something? - she looked like a showgirl, the kind that stands around on game shows doing nothing - but a hundred bazillion times better. She was, simply put, flawless. There's no other way to describe it. She smelled strongly of perfume, which would've made me puke, except for the fact that it actually smelled_ good_ on her. Then she smiled at me, and suddenly I felt happy for no apparent reason. All the light and warmth in the room could've come from that smile. I wondered why Mikey wasn't entranced like I was.

All he said was, "And this is Eric!"

Eric was a large guy with stormy black hair and rainy gray eyes, and a proud and regal face. I tasted ozone.

He finished introducing me to the rest: Sophia Alwin, a fierce looking girl with intense gray eyes; Marcus Gunner, who looked like he could beat even Johnny at wrestling; Queenie Donna, apparently Eric's girlfriend; Trenton Philips*, a fishy guy (literally, not figuratively); Benjamin Bliss, a pudgy boy with red-rimmed eyes like he stayed up late all the time; Theresa Dmitri, a placid, nice looking girl with beautiful silky flaxen hair; and Claude Olympia, who was just about the ugliest guy I ever saw (and I'm not trying to be insulting!) and smelled of mechanical oil and engine grease.

A weird bunch. I later learned from Mikey that they were from New York. No wonder.

I asked them had they gone to the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, and they just stared at me in apparent shock. Then Tripper quickly changed the subject.

_Later (Third Person's POV)_

"How did _she_ know?" Ares demanded as the thirteen gods/teenagers stood, rather squished, in a janitor's closet Hermes had managed to get them into.

"Maybe one of the half-bloods leaked it to a mortal friend?" Hermes suggested.

"But they know the consequences!" Zeus exclaimed. "They'll be chained to a rock in Tartarus, with eagles pecking at their liver, Furies shredding their skins to pieces, with pieces of hamburger floating above -" He stopped as everyone looked at him. "Sorry. Out of context. Go on."

"As I was saying," Hermes continued, "one of the heroes at camp could've accidentally let it slip to a mortal. That girl seems kinda familiar. I might've seen her before."

"Where?" everyone inquired.

He scratched his head in the cramped space. "I.. dunno. I just feel like I know her... somehow."

"O-K," Ares rolled his eyes. "_That_ was helpful."

"You don't have to be all sarcastic! I'm just saying... she seems... different."

"Ooh!" Aphrodite batted her eyelashes. " Do you have a _crush_ on her?"

"Ew! No!" Hermes exclaimed in genuine disgust. "I didn't mean it _that_ way... Oh, never mind."

"Wait," Athena said slowly. "Hermes, search 'Percy Jackson'" - she said the name with distaste - "'And The Olympians'."

Hermes pulled out an iPhone. "Why?"

"I remembered something my daughter told me while she was up on Olympus redesigning it... It was... Um. I don't remember. Just search it up."

After only a few seconds, Hermes' eyes lit up. "I remember this guy! He's the senior scribe of Camp Half-Blood! Let's see..." he tapped on a link. "Dang! How am I so stupid?"

"Because you are," Hades muttered.

Ignoring Hades, Hermes went on, "Percy Jackson & the Olympians is a pentalogy of adventure and fantasy fiction books authored by Rick Riordan. The series consists of five books, as well as spin-off titles such as The Demigod Files and Demigods and Monsters. Set in the United States, the books are predominantly based on Greek mythology."

"Fiction book?" Apollo shouted. "I wish."

"Shh!" Athena commanded. Then she and Hermes proceeded to explain these disguised-as-fiction-but-actually-nonfiction books to the rest of the clueless group.

"Oh yeah," Poseidon mumbled. "I think Percy sent a package of these to me once..."

"And the doorman was complaining the other day about a sudden rise of ordinary mortals demanding to see the 600th floor." Zeus added.

"Mortals are flocking to DOA Recording Studios!" Hades complained. "Just last week, Charon reported a group of humans ranting something about child abuse."**

"Anyway," Athena continued. "PHEW. For a moment, I actually thought that a mortal had infiltrated through the Mist somehow and knew all our secrets. Then we'd have to get one of the gods on Olympus to blast her. Which would be a shame, because she seems like a smart girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

***I have changed Poseidon's pseudoname to Trenton Philips, because, in my opinion, it sounds a ton better. No offense to anyone called Philip, Dover, Philip Dover, or Dover Philip.**

****Because, in the Lightning Thief, Percy says that most of the ghosts who hang around in the lobby for thousands of years are children, because they don't have money.**

**1) Because I am so awesomely nice and considerate, from now on, in each of the **_**Notes **_**section of the chapters, I will put a list of the gods' pseudonames (they'll be in bold and ****underline****) ****for easy reference! Yeah, yeah, you're welcome.**

**Sophia ****Alwin**** = Athena  
><strong>**Marcus ****Gunner**** = Ares  
><strong>**Calysta ****Amor**** = Aphrodite  
><strong>**Claude ****Olympia**** = Hephaestus  
><strong>**Eric ****Arnold**** = Zeus  
><strong>**Trenton Philips**** = Poseidon  
><strong>**Darcy ****Donahue**** = Hades  
><strong>**Delia ****Archer**** = Artemis  
><strong>**Delius ****Archer**** = Apollo  
><strong>**Theresa ****Dmitri**** = Demeter  
><strong>**Queenie ****Donna**** = Hera  
><strong>**Benjamin ****Bliss**** = Dionysus  
><strong>**Tripper ****Velox**** = Hermes**

**2) I love (t-shirt) quotes. If you know any, please tell me, because I LOVE reading them and putting them on. That's why almost all the t-shirts I'm ever going to mention will have a slogan on it :)**

**3) This is a weird, sort of pointless chapter. Whatever. I just wanted to introduce one of the main mortal characters in the story. She has a pretty important role... that I won't tell you about right now.**

**4) The next chapter will also be about a mortal, and it'll (most likely) be out before Thursday (which will be the day school starts for me, **_**and**_** for the characters in this story).**

**5) Oh man. I just found out that Chapter One (actually chapter two, because the Note doesn't count) was a repetition of the Note chapter. I don't know how long it's been like that, and I somehow lost the Chapter One copy, so I have to rewrite it again! Boo. Sorry to all of you who were confused by this.**


	7. Daphne's List

**The Olympians At School**

By Me the Awesome

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_Daphne's POV (Point Of View)_

Recipe for The Weirdest Class Ever:

Ingredients:

One wacko, twenty-year-old teacher - check.

One handsome, creepy stalker - check.

One shy pie-, art- and greek mythology-obsessed dog-conspiracy theorist - check.

One knife-wielding nerd - check.

One caffeine-loving, pickpocketing salesman - check.

One bloodthirsty neat freak - check.

One over-eating supermodel - check.

One super-ugly super-genius - check.

One underage drinker - check.

One cheating boyfriend - check.

One jealous girlfriend - check.

One arrow-shooting boy-hater - check.

One death-loving zombie - check.

One water-loving beach boy - check.

One vegetarian who eats cereal for breakfast, lunch, and dinner - check.

One safety-obsessed, technology geek - check.

One fiction fanatic - check.

One junkfood-loving over-enthusiast - check.

One old-fashioned, mild-mannered, and totally clueless but good friend - check.

One mean, 'popular' cheerleader - check.

One delusional eco-nut diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia - check.

Add a dollop of greek mythology movies (to start riots).

Instructions:

Wait for stuff to happen (doesn't take very long).

Let me explain.

* * *

><p><em>Wacko, twenty-year-old teacher, A.K.A. Ms. Pearl Newman:<em>

The most irresponsible teacher in the history of teaching. Not that any of us mind. She's actually a totally cool person. I mean, anyone who eats with chopsticks, can hang six spoons on her face at once, and has violet hair is cool. Not to mention she just turned 20. From what my parents and psychiatrists (more on that later) have told me, HBS is some high-class, state-of-the-art private-ish school who only hires good, 'experienced' teachers. But I guess Ms. Newman is an exception - after all, who can beat a twenty-year-old prodigy with degrees in English and History? Yup, she's super smart. On certain levels, that is. She can recite exactly 300 digits of pi without hesitation, but doesn't know how to cook Campbell's canned chicken soup. She can sing the alphabet backwards - in perfect backward time and tune - yet takes an hour to wash a plate. Oh, and how do I know all this? She showed us - some purposely and others unwittingly. Such as the plate thing. I volunteered to wash her dishes after that. (Why? Because I'm just that nice. And I'm an environmental freak. More on that later as well.) See what I mean? She completely lacks what my mother would call 'housekeeping skills' - sweeping, cooking, etc. - but she makes up for it with her high IQ. Plus the bonus fact that she's one of the most sociable, outgoing people I've ever met. But teachers are teachers, and even Ms. Newman forces us to play icebreaker games.

Her favourite is the way-too-overused 2 Truths & A Lie. Her's: (Truth) She has a photographic memory. (Truth) She has a freezer full of cheese. (Lie) She has successfully scrambled an egg.

_Handsome, creepy stalker, A.K.A. Delius Archer:_

"This is Daphne Laura," Mikey introduced me.

Delius let out a great gasp, and shook me by the shoulders excitedly.

"It's you!" He shouted. "IT'S REALLY YOU!'

The others rolled their eyes like this was a common annoyance.

I was kinda creeped out. "Um, do I know you?"

He giggled. "Of _course_, my love!"

This was getting a tad weird. "I, uh, think you've got the wrong person."

"No, no, you're the one, I'm sure of it!" He grinned. "You're _Daphne_! _The_ Daphne!"

"How many Daphnes do you know?"

"Lost count a few hundred years ago. But you, YOU'RE THE ONE!"

"Why do you keep on saying that?" I asked, slightly annoyed by his antics. "I'm the what?"

"You're Daphne! My Daphne!" He continued yelling. "It's been long enough! We are finally together at last!"

One of the other dudes, Marcus, stepped over and separated us roughly, and held Delius back, despite his bites, threats, and curses.

I quickly took a few steps back. "Um, is he, mental or something?"

Another guy wearing an aviator cap, Tripper, smiled apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that. He – ah – had a crush on a – um – girl called Daphne a long time back. He goes crazy every time he meets someone called Daphne. Really, it's nothing personal."

I wasn't so sure, but nodded.

That was before Delius Archer started stalking me. I don't know if it should be called stalking, though, because he makes sure to let me know he's there. He follows me around _everywhere_, and by that I mean _everywhere_. He even waits outside when I go to the washroom, and, to say the least, it's a bit unsettling. Then, at every possible opportunity, he springs on me and tries to kiss me or some equally disturbing action. I hope this is just a phase.

* * *

><p><em>One shy pie-, art- and <em>_Greek mythology-obsessed dog-conspiracy theorist, A.K.A. Fellix Felicis:_

Felix Felicis. Yes, she's named after a potion in _Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince_. Yes, her nickname is Lucky. Yes, she loves pie. Yes, she's the best writer in the school. Yes, she's obsessed with Greek mythology. And yes, she thinks dogs are involved in an evil scheme to kill her.

Lucky is not the screaming type. Kat, her friend, my distant cousin, and our classmate, said so. She didn't scream when they went on California Screamin', not when they watched _The Hills Have Eyes_, not when she heard Justin Bieber sing for the first time, not when she got thrown off a horse and cracked a rib. Lucky is just not the sort of person to make any kind of noise. When I was talking to Kat about her, she turned out to be standing behind us the whole time, not making a sound. Naturally it was very awkward afterward. I should try to learn a thing or two about sneaking up on people from her. Who knows how much secretive information she's obtained this way.

* * *

><p><em>One knife-wielding nerd - check.<em>

Sophia Alwin is not what you would call a typical nerd. She's athletic, she's fierce, she carries penknives in her pocket. But she spends her free time debating with Ms. Newman.

"Well, I have some very strong beliefs on the Theory Of Relativity myself, and must contradict you there…"

She doesn't read very much, because she already knows it all.

It's not a great idea to get on her bad side though.

"Hey, Sophi!" Tripper called. "Is it true you have a crush on Plato's _Republic_?"

"WHAT?" She spun around. "Errand boy, when I'm done with you…"

"RUN!"

* * *

><p><em>One caffeine-loving, pickpocketing salesman, A.K.A. Tripper Velox:<em>

Out of all the people in my homeroom, Tripper was actually sort of normal.

That was a lie.

For one thing, although he denies it, he is most certainly both ADHD _and _kleptomaniac. What I mean by that is, yeah, he has a weird talent at stealing things, but it seems to be for enjoyment, not purpose.

I had gotten a brand new iPhone for my birthday, and had checked it just this morning. By breakfast, it was gone. I thought I was going to drive myself even more insane if I didn't find the phone. Not to mention my parents would kill me. Then, at noon, it was on my dormitory desk, with a note:

_Sorry.  
><em>_-Tripper_

I had stomped down stairs to get mad at him, but he was busy having a fight with Eric.

"Why?" he cried. "Since when?"

"Since the last time you had some and blew up my room."

Tripper had 'accidentally' blown up a room?

"I told you, that was an _accident_!"

"That's what you said when you put sawdust down Athena's shirt."

Athena? As in the Greek goddess of wisdom and mother of Annabeth?

"I thought it was itching powder!"

Eric raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _My point exactly_.

"Oh, come on! At least let me have some coffee, then." A maniacal gleam glinted in his eyes. "I like coffee."

Something immediately told me that if this guy were to ever even get close to the stuff - or any caffeinated drink for that matter – bad things would happen.

"I'll give you candy," Tripper promised.

Eric scowled. "Don't try bribing me."

"Well, come on. Let's look at this _logically_. Starting with coffee. Ingredients: Caffeine, water, and coffee beans. No harm, right?" His tone was so convincing, for some reason, that I started to believe him. But Eric just shook his head.

"Studies have shown that coffee may be good for your health." My instincts told me it wasn't true. But when he put it that way...

"Really..." Eric murmured.

"And seriously, coffee doesn't do anything to me!" He went on. "Blowing up your bedroom was totally accidental! It was just a coincidence I had had coffee before..."

"Mm..." Eric mused, "You have a point. I guess just one small cup wouldn't do any harm... Here." he handed Tripper a few coins. "That's my last few dollars of cash."

"Thank _you_!" Tripper grinned wickedly, like he'd just gotten away with something, and zipped out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Eric smacked himself. "How could I? Again!"

"How could you what?" I asked.

He looked at me despairingly. "He bent me to his evil will. Again. Who knows what he'll do this time?"

Tripper Velox has the makings of a perfect salesman.

It turns out these arguments between Eric and Tripper are very frequent. The coffee episode was only the first. And the only one that made sense.

"DO YOU _ENJOY_ ANNOYING ME?" Eric was shouting.

Tripper's voice was passive. "I do it by force of habit."

Eric's face was turning red. "I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY _NOT_ TO BRING ANY OF YOUR STUPID MAGIC WINGS OFF OLYMPUS!"

Magic Wings? Olympus?

"Oh, come on!" Tripper protested. "You know I never leave without 'em!"

"And not just one pair! THIRTY! OVERKILL MUCH?"

Thirty what? I'm not a very curious person. Or a very patient one. I decided to stop eavesdropping. Their conversation was getting too confusing to follow.

* * *

><p><em>One bloodthirsty neat freak, A.K.A. Marcus Gunner:<em>

Basically, he makes Arnold Schwarzenegger look like a wimp. And his appearance is just horrible. He's loud and messy from the bloody skull tattoo on his back right down to his red and black motorcycle boots. But there's these file cabinets in his Dormitory Room (I saw them as I was delivering the Gym Strips to everyone) that are polished - not a scratch on them! - and so clean I could use it as a mirror. He was bending over one of them and muttering to himself, "Killing bin Laden was the obvious choice, of course, but that's apparently not doing enough. We need a country with some more firepower. Russia? The US certainly doesn't seem too eager to use them - incentives maybe? But what, though...?"

I cleared my throat, and he spun around and had me in a headlock before I even had chance to take a breath. "Was that really necessary?"

He let go. "Phew, it's only you."

Feeling slightly insulted, I snapped, "Were you expecting someone?"

"Never mind. What are you doing here? Didn't you see the sign on the door?"

I checked, and sure enough, on the Dormitory B door was an ominous-looking black sign with red writing that read, "Leave while you can." Typical. Still, I didn't feel quite safe, especially with a brute like Marcus around. I felt bad for the other boys that lived here.

"What's in those cabinets?"

"Oh, these?" A look of badly feigned modesty spread across Marcus' cut-up face. "Say hello to Bill and Melinda."

"You name your cabinets?" It just didn't seem like a very Marcus-like thing to do.

He looked at me, offended. "Don't insult the _Holy Cabinets Of Doom And Destruction_! These babies store all the current information about every single war happening right now. You should be worshipping them."

Even though Marcus was acting demented, I had to admit those files were pretty dang organized. First the wars were arranged by location, then each specific battle was arranged by time, the people involved were organized according to rank, then name, and finally the weapons were listed in alphabetical order.

I touched an old-looking piece of paper gingerly.

Ares screamed and threw me to the ground.

"Ow!" I picked myself off the floor. "What was that for?"

"Don't. Touch." He commanded. "Only I'm allowed to touch them, see?" He carefully put on a pair of latex gloves.

Talk about over-reacting.

Still... "Um, why would you want to collect information on _war_?"

"Because I'm the -" He quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. I had a feeling he'd been about to reveal something important.

"You're the..." I prompted.

"I'm the... the... war-enthusiast."

"Sure..." I wasn't convinced, but dropped the subject.

"Now, get outta here, PUNK!" He shoved me out into the landing. "Rude much?" I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><em>One over-eating supermodel, A.K.A. Calysta Amor:<em>

Calysta was perfect. She wasn't like those 'popular' girls, who covered themselves with makeup, obsessed over what to wear, and spent most of their lives (if they had any, that is) either in front of a mirror, or in a bath. Sure, she wore makeup and used perfume, but that just brought out her natural beauty. I'm not ugly, but compared to her - oh wow. Do I really need to say anything else? Being supernaturally beautiful is one of her two strange qualities. The other is over-eating. As I said, she looks, and acts just wonderful, and she's probably at the perfect weight, but oh man, that girl eats A LOT. I mean, Tripper, who fills his plate with six pancakes and a few sausages, and comes back for seconds, eats less than her. But her waist stays the same size, her jeans never tighten, even after three bowls of ice cream in one sitting (and that' just for dessert!)... I'm jealous.

* * *

><p><em>One super-ugly super-genius, A.K.A. Claude Olympia:<em>

It's what it sounds like - a super ugly super genius. Not intellectually, like Ms. Newman and Sophia, but mechanically gifted. Give him a pile of scrap metal, a few simple tools (but of course you don't need to give it to him; he keeps that stuff in his pockets), and five minutes, and he'll be make just about anything. Apparently, he has a girlfriend - Calysta of all people. Calysta cheats on him on a daily basis (she flirts with any hot boy she sees), but he seems to know this. Maybe he thinks she's too beautiful to part with. Any boyfriend would think that way if they had a girlfriend like Calysta. Still, I am puzzled how they ever even got together. I mean, Claude isn't exactly handsome. His face looks mutilated, and he has to wear these weird braces on his legs for him to be able to stand properly. Maybe opposites attract.

* * *

><p><em>One underage<em>_ drinker, A.K.A. Benjamin Bliss:_

Benjamin looks kind of like a large, colourful ball. Pudgy body, gaudy clothing, and curly, black hair that looked almost purple. See, at first I thought his sour expression and bloodshot eyes just meant he was tired. But Delius later told me that he has a stash of beer cans under his bed. He also apparently makes grape wine. While I found it slightly disturbing a fifteen-year-old knew how to make wine, Delius just continued rambling on casually, like it was no big deal his friend was doing something illegal.

* * *

><p><em>One cheating boyfriend<em>_, A.K.A. Eric Arnold:_

I have no idea why Eric and Queenie are still dating. He cheats on her all the time. So why don't they just break up?

New Yorkers are weird.

* * *

><p><em>One jealous girlfriend, A.K.A. Queenie Donna:<em>

Eric and Queenie have the rockiest relationship ever. As far as I know, Queenie doesn't even _like_ Eric, so why are they dating?

* * *

><p><em>One arrow-shooting boy-hater, A<em>_.K.A. Delia Archer:_

Delia and Delius. Twins, and total opposites. Delius is a player, and Delia hates all guys. Delius wants to be a musician, and Delia wants to be a hunter.

Delia is actually really awesome, though. Sure, she avoids boys like the plague, but once you get past the sexist part, she's a great friend.

* * *

><p><em>One death-loving zombie<em>_, A.K.A. Darcy Donahue_

Darcy looks… dead. Seriously. Sure, he's good-looking and all that (I think Lucky likes him), but his pale eyes are blank, like a drowned person's. And he's so lanky he might as well have been living off only water. And his narrow shoulders are always slumped, and he looks so deflated all the time, like he just lost something.

Not to mention he kills anything he owns. By accident or on purpose, I don't know. On the day before school, Ms. Newman gave all of us little cacti as a Welcome Back! Gift. His was dead within a few hours. I admire his skill at unwittingly killing something so easily.

"_How_ did you _do_ that?" I asked, horrified and amazed at the same time.

He smiled apologetically. "I… let's just say I don't have a great relationship with Demeter."

Who?

* * *

><p><em>On<em>_e water-loving beach boy, A.K.A. Trenton Phillips:_

I think this is self-explanatory.

* * *

><p><em>One vegetarian who eats cereal <em>_for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, A.K.A. Theresa Dmitri:_

Theresa and I knew we were going to be friends from the time we set eyes on each other. See, we have a lot in common. We're both environmentally conscious, we both love nature, and we both love cereal. She goes a little overboard with it though. And by overboard, I mean, that's _all she eats_. Cereal, cereal, and more cereal. I don't know how long she's been doing this, but it sure doesn't seem very healthy to me. Apparently, in this class, there are a lot of obsessive people: Lucky is obsessed with Greek mythology; Ms. Newman is obsessed with Pi, Delius is obsessed with me, Darcy is obsessed with all things dead. But cereal? That's just weird.

* * *

><p><em>One safety-obsessed, technology geek<em>_, A.K.A. Katerina Blanche:_

Kat Blanche, technology genius. And the most paranoid person I'll ever know.

She's so scared of everything, I'm not sure how she's able to live.

"EEE! A _roller-coaster_? People get _killed_ on those things!" "GAH! You're going _fishing_? You could get pricked by the fishing hook, or worse, get BITTEN BY THE FISH! It could get infected! And what if the fish you catch is poisoned? Or has a disease? You might get salmonella!" "ACK! Don't go on that ladder! You never know if it's going to crumble as soon as you take a few steps!" "OH NO! Going jogging? What if you get hit by a car? Then, it'll be a visit to the emergency ward, then the hospital, then an ICU…" "GOSH! You're _eating_ that thing? Who knows how long that's been sitting there? Sure, the store _says_ they're fresh, but how do _you_ know? Huh? Huh?"

But she's the best technician in the entire school, and that's including our _school technician_. When she's not obsessing over safety concerns, she's giving lectures about programming languages. "The problem with, C Sharp, however, is that it's one of the more difficult coding languages. Of course, I have it mastered, but to amateurs, I'd recommend HTML as a beginner one…"

* * *

><p><em>One fiction fanatic, A.K.A. Jeff<em>_rey Neilsson:_

Otherwise known as 'That Kid With The Awesome Video Games'.

Jeff loves all things fake and unreal. Which means he loves every fictional movie, TV show, and game in the universe.

"OH MY GODS! CAN YOU BELIEVE _CLASS OF THE TITANS_ HAS ENDED? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "Save… me…! "SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO WATCH _INVADER ZIM_?" "Oh, that was just so sad… J.K. ROWLING! HOW DARE YOU KILL FRED!"

His obsession goes to the extent of acting like characters from the shows he watches.

"Jeff!" Ms. Newman called. "Here's your cactus plant!"

He bowed. "I am deeply honoured, My Tallest. Invader Jeff will not fail you!"

* * *

><p><em>One <em>_junk food-loving over-enthusiast, A.K.A. Michael Allyson._

Mikey and Calysta would be very evenly matched in a junk food-eating competition. According to Ms. Newman, who has been his homeroom teacher for the last two years, his record for eating MARS bars (his favourite type of candy), was 28 in one minute. I felt sick just thinking about it.

Mikey is also a terrifically enthusiastic kid. A bit too enthusiastic, in my opinion. He's so optimistic about everything, sometimes I wonder if he's been brainwashed.

Ms. Newman: "So, unless you want to spend the rest of this awesome afternoon in detention, I advise you to clean up this giant mess _right now_!"

Mikey: "HOORAY!"

* * *

><p><em>Old-fashioned, mild-mannered, and totally clueless<em>_ friend, A.K.A. Jilliana Williams:_

Jill used to be home-schooled by her old-fashioned parents, which explains the clean, ironed sweater-dresses, the polished black flats, the neatly combed and braided hair that always smells of lavender, and the incredible manners.

Plus the fact that she`s totally clueless when it comes to even _slightly_ modern stuff. She doesn`t know the meaning of words like `dude`, and thinks `yo` is an abbreviation of `yo-yo`. In fact, she was amazed that I had a laptop, because she`d only seen them in movies.

* * *

><p><em>Mean, 'popular' cheerleader, A.K.A Vanity Fair:<em>

Not all cheerleaders are mean. Two of my friends at a previous school were cheerleaders. One of them was my best friend.

But Vanity... she's a whole different matter. If you know those stereotypical cheerleaders; the ones who bully unpopular kids, wear a ton of makeup, has a wardrobe the size of a train compartment, and always dates football players for some reason; you know Vanity. Her name says it all.

* * *

><p><em>Delusional eco-nut diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia.<em>

That's me.

See, paranoid schizophrenia is this mental disorder that makes you sense things that aren't actually there. But that's not my real problem. My real problem is that I see real things. But no one else sees them. It's so weird and frustrating. It's like everyone's totally ignoring something just to tick me off. My psychiatrist says this is normal for people with my so-called disorder: thinking they're reality. But what does he know? The images are too real to be just visions.

Then, two years ago, I found out about Percy Jackson And The Olympians. At first I thought Rick Riordan was psychic or something, because the descriptions of the mythological monsters in the books were exactly how I saw them. I thought that, at last, I could prove to everyone my visions weren't totally made up. But my parents didn't take this so well. They decided it was high time to send me to a 'special school'. Translation: mental institution. So that's where I went. But after one year, I decided it just wasn't the right place for me. There wasn't anything wrong with me - well, compared to the other patients there, anyway. So after much nagging, complaining, and begging, I found myself at Hawkland Boarding School, Dartmouth Division. We live in Dartmouth, and apparently HBS has a great counseling program, so my parents thought it was the perfect choice. Enough about my apparent 'disorder.' More about the 'eco-nut' part. That's a much happier topic. I just love the environment. I mean, who doesn't? We need it to survive, it's great scenery. Every time a tree dies, a little part of me dies. I'd go to any length to protect 's why I'm the student president of the Eco-Club. I deserve it.

* * *

><p><em>Apollo's POV (Point Of View)<em>

I was inputting information I had gathered so far on Daphne into my giant Potential Daphnes database, and matching it with the description of original Daphne, so I could see if this Daphne was really _the_ Daphne.

Hades was beside me, watching as I typed everything in. "Brown hair... green eyes... lots of green clothing... middle name: Kayla..."

"Stalker," Hades muttered.

Just then, Hermes burst in, followed by a stricken looking Ares. If Ares looked panicked, something must be pretty wrong. Soon the rest of the gods were pouring into the dorm room.

"Gee," I exclaimed, "Am I really this popular?"

My sister scowled. "Not on your life, pretty boy. But your girlfriend is."

"Uh - who?"

"_Daphne_, you idiot!" Ares said harshly.

"You were right about one thing, 'Pollo," Hermes shoved me out of my seat in front of my laptop. "She's the one."

"You think so too?" I felt like jumping up and down in joy.

"Yes. She can see through the Mist."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1)**** Sorry! I know, I said I'd update before Thursday. But I was really busy (as usual).**

**2) If any of you didn't catch what Zeus/Eric and Hermes/Tripper were talking about when they said 'Magic Wings', they mean Hermes' winged shoes and helmet.**

**3) If you didn't know what the Hades Jeff was talking about when he said "My Tallest", it's a reference to the TV show Invader ZIM.**

**4) Yay! School started! School is awesome. I know, I'm weird.**

**5) Note, to readers of both my stories: These two stories are in parallel unvierses or something, so some events (first dates, conversations, etc.) MAY BE REPEATED! But not like exactly the same, if you know what I mean.**


	8. Sun Chariot Troubles

**The Olympians At School**

By Me the Awesome

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

* * *

><p>Sept. 1st<p>

Quote of the Day:

"_When you can't make them see the light_**, **_make them feel the heat_."

-Ronald Reagan

_Delius:_

_I see the light AND feel the heat.__ That's 'cause… well, I'm not supposed to say… oh, just never mind._

_Anyway, today was __hot. And I don't mean my kind of hot – wait, I'm both kinds. Well, I meant the god of the sun type of hot – I mean, the HEAT kind of hot. Yeah, that's it._

_My heat__ tolerance is unbelievably high, so when I said I was boiling, it meant it was PRETTY PARCHING._

It was just another sunny, peaceful September day, except that it was a bit too hot. Our entire class was sitting outside, bored out of our minds. Ares was getting really touchy and agitated because everyone was being too lazy to argue or fight, so he kept flicking me for no reason, and I was too bored and tired to retaliate. Hephaestus was cracking eggs onto foil that he'd set up on the sidewalk, while Hermes flipped them with his badminton racket. Aphrodite was screaming something about the sole of her high heels melting. It probably didn't even get this hot in one of Hephaestus' forges.

"Stupid brother, WHO IN HADES DID YOU GIVE YOUR SUN-DRIVING DUTIES TO?" Artemis shook me.

"Um… Aether?"

"You let _Aether_ drive your chariot?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know _why_ he stopped driving and gave it to you after Helios disappeared?" Her voice was dangerously calm.

"I forgot."

"BECAUSE WE FORBID HIM TO!" She yelled. "HE DOESN'T _KNOW_ HOW TO DRIVE!"

"He doesn't?" I said in horror.

"NO!" She groaned. "This is like Phaethon all over again…"

"Oops."

Zeus, who had noticed our little conversation, cried, "Of all people, you give _him_ the reins?"

"I didn't know!" I protested.

"Yeah, well, too late, huh?" Artemis scowled at me.

"We could always tell the minor gods up on Olympus to hurry up and get a new driver," I suggested.

Ten minutes later, twelve of the Olympians stood in our Dormitory, watching as Hermes and Iris had a shouting match. Actually, it was only Iris doing the shouting; Hermes was staring at her coolly with his arms crossed.

"…KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I HAVE TO DO?" She was screaming so loud the Iris-message was rippling.

"Of course I do," said Hermes, "it's what I used to have to do 24/7."

"I'VE HAD TO STOP MY IRIS-MESSAGING DUTIES!" She quieted down a bit. "Of course, when I found out it was _you_, I let it go through, because I figured I needed to talk to you about the situation."

"What's up?"

She gave Hermes a dirty look. "_How _much mail am I supposed to deliver? You told me I'd get breaks as soon as all the mail was delivered!"

"You do," Hermes agreed, "But the thing is, the mail never _all_ get delivered."

"What?" Iris cried, "You mean, I have to do this stressful job for an entire year?"

"Don't worry," Hermes said, "at least _you_ don't do it for eternity."

"Tell her about the sun-chariot," I told Hermes.

"Right." Hermes turned to the Iris-message. "Well, my bro Apollo (and everyone else) demands a new charioteer for the sun. Have you seen the damage Aether's driving has done? I think the heat's wiped out an entire endangered species of owl already."

"WHAT!" Athena screamed. "You minor gods better hurry up and replace him, or when I get back to Olympus…" she made a violent gesture.

"Of course, of course," Iris said hurriedly, "I'm on it."

Hermes swiped his hand through the IM and it dissolved. He stared morosely at the puddle of water on the windowsill. "A whole Drachma wasted… Iris must be getting rich."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) I have a question. Do any of you like reading Poseidon/Athena pairings? I'm neutral about it, but some people seem to like it, so I'm asking you. Please respond, because parts of the story will depend on it. Of course, their appearances won't be as major as, say, Ares/Aphrodite or Hermes/Artemis, but I'd just like to know.**

**2) This is just a random, out-of-nowhere chapter. The next chapter will be about how the gods deal with Daphne.**

**3) From now on, every school say will have a quote like the one above. You know how teachers sometimes put different quotes or riddles on the board everyday? Yeah.**

**4) You might've noticed I've added a second main character to this story: Artemis! Applause, applause! Because, as I may've hinted, I'm a Hermes/Artemis shipper, therefore she might have an important role in this story. Maybe.**


	9. Nike

**The Olympians At School**

By Me the Awesome

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Third Person's POV (Point Of View)<em>

"Impossible!" Ares slammed his fist on the table. "How –"

Zeus sighed heavily. "I had Iris and Morpheus check. She can see through the Mist."

All eyes turned to stare accusingly at Hermes.

"What?" He demanded. "I swear… I've never seen her in my life. Her name never even came up!"

"Maybe she was one of those walk-in registrants." Apollo suggested. "I remember her saying something about a last-minute change of plans…"

"Were you stalking her?" Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"No! I mean… well, maybe…" He blushed. "How are you supposed to _not_ stalk someone as hot as her?"

An awkward silence followed.

"You need to go to a special school," Athena decided. "One with padded walls and straitjackets."

"Hey!" Apollo stood up, but Zeus banged on his plastic cup with a pencil in what was supposed to look like a judge using a gavel, and looked extremely silly.

"Order!" He shouted. "The point of this meeting was not to watch Apollo getting beaten up by his half-sister (although that would've been quite entertaining). We are here to discuss the best way to deal with this Daphne girl so that she is no longer a threat to us."

"What do you mean a _threat_?" Apollo demanded angrily.

"Well, look," Hades spoke up. "She's a mortal. She can see stuff that mortals shouldn't see. She's already seen a ton of stuff mortals shouldn't see."

"How do you know that?" Artemis asked. "Are _you_ stalking her as well?"

"No! The thing is, Apollo is in my Dormitory, and he insists on sharing every single personal detail about the girl with the rest of us."

"Like what?" Aphrodite asked, excited.

"Well, it's kinda disturbing…" Hades muttered. "Anyway, that's not the point. I can offer two choices: One, I'll volunteer to take her to the Underworld, where it doesn't really matter what you say, because everyone there is dead and can't really do anything about it. Two, we can give her a drink from the Lethe and she'll forget everything she saw."

"Including me?" Apollo cried.

"Er, yes," Hades said. "But that could be a good thing. You know, a fresh start? So she won't remember that you stalked her and did a bunch of other creepy things."

"Hm… you're right!" Apollo shouted joyously. "I'll take her there! Where's the nearest entrance to the Underworld?"

"Well, if I had my keys, I'd be able to create one anywhere, but _someone_," he glared at Zeus, "didn't let me. So the closest one is the Door of Orpheus in Central Park."

"Alright!" Apollo exclaimed. "Who has a couple hundred drachmas – I mean, mortal cash – that they can lend me?"

Everyone checked their pockets and all shook their heads.

"We're – we're _broke_?" Hermes' eyes widened incredulously.

"You spent my last three dollars on that espresso," Zeus sighed.

Ares groaned. "_Now_ what are we going to do?"

Hermes raised his index finger, like he'd just gotten a great idea. "We steal a few hundred dollars!"

"Uh – no."

He pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I don't like it," Zeus said. "How 'bout we _earn_ it instead."

"_Bo_ring," Hermes rolled his eyes. "I liked my idea better."

Unfortunately, no one else agreed.

And that was how Hermes ended up in a Nike store, half-asleep and very irritated.

Here he was, wasting time in a stupid office, listening to his interviewer drone on and on about employee responsibilities while he could be out with one of the other gods vandalising a car or something.

"… very impressive resume. And, fortunately for you, we are very short on cashiers at this time, so you're hired."

Hermes blinked. "I'm… hired? Just like that?"

"Just like that," the manager agreed. "Your first shift is Monday from five to nine o'clock. You get weekends and most holidays off. Here's a calendar and a Nike employee handbook." He handed Hermes a small, thick black book with a lime green checkmark on the cover, and a piece of paper with the words 'September 2011' printed at the top.

"Wow…" Hermes breathed. "That was easy."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) Soo… important question for my incredible amazing superb awesome readers: Should Apollo and Daphne's 'relationship' work out? Or should she just keep on rejecting him, just like the original Daphne? Please answer in review, because polls confuse me… This will VERY LIKELY affect the outcome of the story. Just sayin'.**


	10. Detention

**The Olympians At School**

By Me the Awesome

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

* * *

><p>Friday Sept. 2nd<p>

Quote of the Day:

"_Trouble springs from idleness_."

-Benjamin Franklin

_Delia:_

_So true! Herme – I mean, Tripper, of course, does some crazy stuff when he's bored. Like this one time, he found this grenade somewhere, and - okay, I wasn't supposed to say that. Forget I ever said anything about grenades, Ms. Newman._

_Anyways,_

_Tripper landed us in detention on the second day of school._

_Actually, he would've gotten himself into it on the first day – he managed to trick the entire school population into believing the cafeteria food was coated with a chemical that turned anyone who came close into a flowering shrub, resulting in a mass boycott of school burritos – but I think the lunch ladies were too nice to give anyone a detention on the first day._

_But Tripper somehow thought it would be a good idea to have a fire extinguisher fight in Math Class. This time we weren't so lucky. Mrs. Standage, the Math teacher, has an unusually short height and temper. I mean, we didn't actually break anything, just basically gave the classroom – and everything in it – a whitewash, which, by the way, it really needed. Even thought my idiot brother and some of my other 'friends' participated, only Tripper and I got into trouble, because we started it. Unfair!_

_And to add to my irritation, we were sent down to the school office first, to have a little 'chat' with the principal._

_Mr. Eggenberger (you know, the principal) was giving us a very angry lecture about how fire extinguishers were used in emergencies only, blah blah blah. I wasn't really listening, but I just nodded and said, "yes, sir," occasionally so we could get out of there faster._

_But stupid Trip had to interrupt. "But it _was_ an emergency, sir! I was bored to death, sir! If –"_

_I ribbed the __dolt under the table before he could make Eggenberger madder._

_Luckily, the principal didn't. Unluckily, he said concernedly, "Bored?"_

"_Yes, sir," Trip said and I kicked him in the shins._

_Egg (I'm gonna call him that from now on, hope you don't mind, it's a lot quicker than writing his whole name) seemed worried.__ "Hm… that's quite a problem… HBS is known for its active and engaging teaching style, so I'm devastated that any students would feel disinterested."_

"_Oh, it's not the teaching, Egg – I mean, Mr. Eggenberger," I said. "Tripper just has an attention span of about two seconds." Now it was his turn to elbow me._

"_Still, we are a school that caters to every individual's learning style," Egg told me. "If Mister Velox and you here are disengaged, we'd better do something about it."_

"_Like what?"_

_He smiled at me. "I know the perfect way for you two to learn more about math _and_ have fun."_

_I cringed. Usually adults' definition of fun is _way_ different from ours (you not included)._

"_Mrs. Standage volunteers at the Alderney Gate Public Library every Tuesday__ after school from four to five o'clock," he said. I didn't like what was coming. "She teaches first- and second-graders who need extra help with learning math."_

_I groaned involuntarily. I was fine with the kids part, being the protector of younger girls and all, but if there's one thing I hate more than having detention with Tripper, it's doing math._

_Not that I'm not good at it or anything, but how anyone could possibly stand listening to such dry material about algebraic equations and multiplying decimals is beyond my understanding._

_Tripper seemed to think the same thing. "No!" He sounded panicked. "I mean… I have a job, Mr. E! I don't have the time!"_

"_Then you'll have to find the time, Tripper," Egg said sternly. "What's more important – a low-paying, part-time job, or a good education?"_

"_A job," he muttered, but I don't think the principal heard him._

"_Well then," he smiled and clasped his hands together. "That's settled. Next Tuesday – the sixth, I believe – you can ask Mrs. Standage to take you to the library with her. She'll tell you what to do. Now, you may go to detention."_

**Notes:**

**1) HBS stands for Hawkland Boarding School, the school the gods go to.**

**2) ****I officially have opened a Submit Your Own OC**** contest! Almost all OCs, as long as they have some of the more important details (name, gender, age/grade, personality, appearance, House) and aren't Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus, will get in, but I have to warn you that most of them will play decidedly minor roles in this story. I might only mention their names, or have them say 'hi', that kind of thing. But I **_**do**_** need them.**

**3****) Also, if you don't want to create a whole new OC, you can help me give some more personalities to the OCs in the gods' House (you can see a list of them on the first page), because I don't want to waste writing time doing that. But if you do decide to do this, please give me the info and I'll see if it fits their general personality. Just help list some small things, like their favourite colour, animal, middle name, that kind of stuff.**

**4) Please please please submit! Even if it's only a name or something!**

**5) In the next chapter, I'll include some scenes about everyone trying to find jobs.**


	11. Athena

**The Olympians At School**

By Me the Awesome

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

Saturday, Sept. 3

_"Choose a job you love, and you will never have to work a day in your life."_

- Confucius

_Sophia:_

_Woo, Saturday._

_Why do we still get daily quotes on the weekends? Not that I'm complaining, but lots of people aren't even at school during the weekends, what with visiting relatives and going on trips and all that. Sadly, I don't have enough 'mortal' cash – oops, forget the mortal part, please – so I can't really go anywhere. I suppose I could get Tripper to steal some cash, but then I'd have to bribe him and stuff. Oh, and the only reason I'm telling you Trip steals is because I know you wouldn't really mind either way._

_Luckily, that wasn't really necessary, because today I got a job : )_

Athena skipped down the stairs, early in the morning, smiling widely. She'd always like school. The smell of red pens, ready to correct homework; the crisp, uniform-sized bleach-white paper; the clean clothes and backpacks that would soon be full-to-bursting with shiny-covered textbooks and new pencil-cases. She loved it.

No one else was in the Gathering Room yet. A clock on the wall read _5:45. _She grabbed for a copy of _Olympus Weekly_, before remembering that she was in the mortal world and there were no _Olympus Weekly_ newspapers. She settled for _The Chronicle Herald_ instead.

After reading some interesting articles about budget deficits and the TSX, she flipped to the Classifieds.

_Dogs for sale, second-hand car $20 000, custom jewellery cutter, private tutor, blah blah blah… _Wait a minute. Her eyes went back to the private tutor ad.

_Private tutor available in Halifax for all ages; math, science, and physics; call 111-111-1111 for details._

An idea formed in her head.

Ten minutes later, Athena was busy rambling about how she was going to become a tutor-for-hire for all sorts of subjects while Artemis reclined on a couch, feeling very cranky and tired from lack of sleep, and the fact that she'd had to spend two torturous hours writing _I will not have a fire extinguisher fight at school_ while Hermes, who'd finished long ago, egged her on with non-motivational phrases like "Hurry up, will you?", "Only 550 left!", "Can you get any slower?", "Want to have another fire extinguisher battle tomorrow in Music?"

She'd thought that volunteering with her math teacher would be bad. But detention with her half-brother was worse.

"…So we put up the ads right now." Athena finished. "Hello? Hello? Aren't you listening?"

"Wha – huh?" Artemis jerked out of her thoughts. She knew Athena hated it when people didn't listen to her. But it was kind of hard to concentrate, when it was six in the morning and her brainy half-sister was talking at the speed of sound about deoxyribonucleic acid and trigonometry.

"And I was thinking that you'd want to help me design and put them up." Athena looked at Artemis hopefully.

"Uh… sure." Artemis still wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"Thank you so much Arty!" Athena cried joyously. "Now then, let's go to the Computer Lab to design the ads."

She half-dragged Artemis out of her seat and out the Gathering Room, down the stairs, and to the Computer Lab.

"Hello, girls!" Mrs. Lucerne called out cheerfully. "You're up early today… come to check out books?"

"To use the computers, actually," Athena told her. "Can we sign out two of the Macs?"

"Of course," smiled the librarian. "Right over here."

She directed the two incognito goddesses to a small nook packed with Apple laptops and computers.

No one else was there yet, so the two could have some privacy.

"So, Theeny," Artemis said once Mrs. Lucerne had left, "what exactly did you want me to do?"

"You can just watch while I design it, and then help me tack them up around the city."

Artemis choked. "The entire _city_?"

"Well, duh. It's the best way to gain more clients."

"You're... Um, teaching what again?"

"Arithmetic, science, history, languages, physics, chemistry..." She prattled off a list like she'd memorized it.

After Athena had finished designing, she and Artemis printed off about 50 copies and walked out of the school with a stack of papers and a tape dispenser each, taping ads up all over the small city.

"Phew," Artemis wiped her brow.

"I'll say." Said Athena. "I was going to print out 1000 more, but the printer jammed before that. Plus, I figured you and Demeter and Daphne would have my head on a pole and use it for target practice if you found out I'd 'wasted' so much paper. So now we just have to deliver 600 more instead of a thousand! Awesome, huh?"

**Notes:**

**1) THE SON OF NEPTUNE CAME OUT ****TWO DAYS AGO! THE SON OF NEPTUNE! As you can see I'm rather excited.**

**2) Have any of you read it yet?**

**3) Submit An OC contest still open!**


	12. Malls

**The Olympians At School**

By Me The Awesome

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Character Guide:<strong>

**Calysta Amor = Aphrodite**

**Delius Archer = Apollo**

**Marcus Gunner = Ares**

**Delia Archer = Artemis**

**Sophia Alwin = Athena**

**Theresa Dmitri = Demeter**

**Benjamin Bliss = Dionysus**

**Darcy Donahue = Hades**

**Claude Olympia = Hephaestus**

**Queenie Donna = Hera**

**Tripper Velox = Hermes**

**Trenton Phillip = Poseidon**

**Eric Arnold = Zeus**

**Ms. Pearl Newman = 20 year old irresponsible, fun-loving House J Teacher**

**Lucky (Felix Felicis) = Pie-, art-, and Greek mythology-obsessed; major fear of dogs**

**Scaredy-Kat (Katerina Blanche) = Paranoid, phobic computer genius; best friend of Lucky**

**Jill (Jilliana Williams) = Kind, caring, and old-fashioned; homeschooled until Grade 9**

**Mikey (Michael Allyson) = Enthusiastic, school-loving president of the Jr. High School Senate**

**J.J. (Jeffrey Neilson) = Music and movie junkie**

**Vanity Fair = popular, conceited cheerleader with a major crush on Apollo**

**Daphne Lauras = Can see through the Mist, but diagnosed with paranoid shizophrenia; unrequited love of Apollo; an eco-nut**

* * *

><p>Saturday, Sept. 3<p>

"_We used to build civilizations. Now we build shopping malls."_

- Bill Bryson

* * *

><p><em>Felix:<em>

_Hey Ms. Newman. Did you hear that the new mall's opened already? __You probably did, because the quote today is related to shopping._

_The mall was humungous! It had two levels! Have you gone there yet?_

_Kat thinks malls are scary, especially on their opening day, because there are hordes of people everywhere that could suddenly stampede, and trample you. I think malls are boring _unless _it's their opening day, _because_ there are hordes of people everywhere that could suddenly stampede, and trample you._

_So naturally, when Calysta (who, in case you haven't noticed, is a shopping addict) told us that Mall de Fantasia (I don't even think that's proper French) was opening today, I jumped at the opportunity. Scaredy-Kat decided to stay at school. So did Daphne, though I think it was mainly because she wanted to stay away from Apollo.__ Jill, being the incredibly nice persn she is, decided to stay back with Kat, purely out of sympathy, although she told us otherwise._

_Sadly, when we got to the mall, Calysta immediately__ tried to drag me to Banana Republic, while Delius tugged on my other arm, urging me to Quiksilver._

_I picked Quiksilver, because quicksilver is another name for mercury, which is the Roman name of Hermes. And as you know, I'm absolutely obsessed with anything Greek mythology._

_Anyway, I really don't like bananas. And a Banana Republic? Ugh. That's like my worst nightmare come true._

_It was rather fun picking out some of the clothes. I found an awesome pair of rainbow-coloured sneakers, and Delius bought a nice snowboarding jacket._

Delius took about a billion years trying on all the clothes in the store. Lucky was about to drop, but he said they'd barely started.

After the two finally got out of Quiksilver, Delius wanted to show off his new jacket, so Lucky was forced to sit with him on a bench while he waited for people to notice. There was so much people that she had to scare five of them away with a Sharpie in order to get an empty seat.

Delius told her to work on her social skills. Lucky told him to shut up before she used the marker on him.

And yes, people did notice him. Mobs of them passed by, mostly giggly teenage girls who tried to flirt with Apollo. He only encouraged them by winking and blowing kisses and everything else that basically made his seat partner want to puke.

The girls all glared at her murderously, which she didn't understand until she realized that most people wouldn't believe that a teenage girl and boy, who looked nothing alike, and were sitting together on a bench, were 'just friends'. She cringed at the thought that anyone would mistake the two of them for a couple.

Finally, after nine death glares and three murder threats, along with a lot of other stuff that generally made Lucky feel very uncomfortable and irritated, Delius decided he'd had enough admiring stares and needed to do more shopping. Lucky was more than glad to go.

They passed by Zeus and a very angry Hera.

"Honey, sweetie, babe, love of my life; she was just a friend! Honest!" He held up his hands in front of his face as he backed up.

"What about the other girl?" Hera screamed. "Is she 'just a friend' too?"

"What? No! She just started hugging me for no reason – no idea why – doesn't mean a thing!"

Everyone else quickly swerved away before Hera resorted to violence.

The two of them continued to a store claiming itself 'Aéropostale', where they met Tripper, who was wearing a straw hat and an outrageous sundress, and striking ridiculous poses, as Delia watched and giggled.

Gods, Delia was _giggling_? Something was really wrong with the world.

"Ar – Delia!" her brother ran to her. "Is Her – Tripper bothering you again?"

"What – no!" she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Tripper is being perfectly normal – well, as normal as he can get, anyway. _I can take care of myself_!"

Delius still looked worried.

She groaned. "Come on, Trip. Let's leave. I can't stand another minute with my suffocatingly overprotective brother looming over us." She took Tripper by the wrist and dragged him towards the exit.

"But I didn't –"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment, he passed through the EAS system, and the alarm went off.

"Hey!" a store worker made his way toward them. "You have to pay for that!"

After that, Delius and Lucky tried their best to whistle innocently and pretend to have no relationship whatsoever with the two delinquent shoplifters shouting at the poor employee who'd tried to stop them.

They managed to escape from the store without being noticed by their two classmates, and decided to go somewhere safer, somewhere without maniacal teenagers running around.

Unfortunately, this proved harder than previously expected:

Chapters:

"Hello my friends!" Sophia greeted them happily. "I am most satisfied with this bookstore! It's quite well-equipped if I do say so myself, and I do. I even managed to salvage two books about civil engineering that I'm rather interested in. Say, would you like me to explain the basics of structural developments to you?"

Wal-mart:

"I do not understand," Theresa was saying. "You claimed yourselves to be a 'Wall Mart', but I don't see you selling any walls here at all. I should have you tried for false advertising!"

McDonald's:

"Greetings!" Jeff raised his hand in a Vulcan salute. "We come in peace!"

"As long as you provide us with free Happy Meals and a slice of pie each!"

Lucky had been ready to join in on that one – everyone knew about her obsession with pie – until Delius reminded her that McDonald's didn't sell pie.

Staples:

Kat was examining a non-toxic pack of crayons. "Are you _sure_ these are safe? I don't think they're safe. I mean, sure, it says 'non-toxic', but are you _absolutely sure_ these conform to the new health and safety regulations? 'Cause they updated the guidelines last week…"

Tommy Bahama's:

"What do you mean the guy on that ID card isn't me?" Poseidon roared, holding up a tattered plastic card with a middle-aged man's face. "That is _so_ me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) Halloween is almost here! Woohoo! What are you dressing as for Halloween (if you're even going)?**

**2) In case anyone doesn't know, the paragraph in **_**italics**_** at the beginning (no, not the quote) is the written response from Lucky (Felix) to Ms. Newman, and the normal part is just Lucky's POV in Third Person. Was that confusing? It seemed kind of confusing.**


	13. Artemes

**The Olympians At School**

By Me the Awesome

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Character Guide:<strong>

**Calysta Amor = Aphrodite**

**Delius Archer = Apollo**

**Marcus Gunner = Ares**

**Delia Archer = Artemis**

**Sophia Alwin = Athena**

**Theresa Dmitri = Demeter**

**Benjamin Bliss = Dionysus**

**Darcy Donahue = Hades**

**Claude Olympia = Hephaestus**

**Queenie Donna = Hera**

**Tripper Velox = Hermes**

**Trenton Phillip = Poseidon**

**Eric Arnold = Zeus**

**Ms. Pearl Newman = 20 year old irresponsible, fun-loving House J Teacher**

**Lucky (Felix Felicis) = Pie-, art-, and Greek mythology-obsessed; major fear of dogs**

**Scaredy-Kat (Katerina Blanche) = Paranoid, phobic computer genius; best friend of Lucky**

**Jill (Jilliana Williams) = Kind, caring, and old-fashioned; homeschooled until Grade 9**

**Mikey (Michael Allyson) = Enthusiastic, school-loving president of the Jr. High School Senate**

**J.J. (Jeffrey Neilson) = Music and movie junkie**

**Vanity Fair = popular, conceited cheerleader with a major crush on Apollo**

**Daphne Lauras = Can see through the Mist, but diagnosed with paranoid shizophrenia; unrequited love of Apollo; an eco-nut**

* * *

><p>Monday, Sept. 5<p>

_"We experience moments absolutely free from worry. These brief respites are called panic."_

- Cullen Hightower

_Calysta:_

_Judging by their facial expressions, Tripper and Delia suffered quite a lot of panic… Not sure why, though, they should be happy! BECAUSE DELIA JUST GOT A BOYFRIEND! EEE! Best day of my life!_

_Hermes' POV (Point Of View)_

For a bit, I actually thought this school year might turn out okay.

I've never really liked school. Back in the days when I was but a few hundred years old, and everyone still wore itchy chitons (I don't know how I managed to survive wearing those things - though I suppose the fact that I was immortal helped) and Apollo's poetry was actually decent (I told you it was a long time ago), Zeus had forced me to go to some school called Olympic Akademy, which I'd flunked at least three times.

Unfortunately for me and the teachers, my dad kept threatening them with his big bad Master Bolt, so they had to keep letting me back. Although I would've preferred if they didn't.

Anyway, I was pretty proud of myself this year. So far, I only got detention once a day, and on average, only three adults yelled at me everyday.

Not bad.

My positive feelings about school changed, however, when I met Johnnie the Homicidal Maniac.

The problem is, he hates my guts and is currently trying to kill me.

Why, you ask?

Blame Arty.

_Artemis' POV (Point Of View)_

It wasn't my fault! Honest! Well, maybe it was, just a little. But it was definitely not intended.

Johnnie is this popular ninth-grader at school. Why he's so popular, I have no idea. He's mean to his own 'friends', hates just about everyone, and sucks at, well, almost everything. He's insanely good at soccer, though, but sports isn't everything, is it?

It was the weekend, and the club early sign-up sheets had already been posted up outside the school office.

So far, there were eight clubs and the same number of sports teams for junior high:

Arts and Crafts Club: Come show off your artistic talent! All junior grades welcome - from beginners to pros!

Eco-club: Save the environment! Go on hiking trips, advocate for endangered animals, and more!

GENIUS Cup Team: Do you have what it takes to be a GENIUS? (Good sport, Enthusiastic, Nifty, Ingenius, and Utterly Stupendous) Try-out for the GENIUS cup tournament and learn random facts and figures while having fun!

Tech Club: Are you a techie? Learn programming, coding languages, animation, graphic design, and more!

Debate Club: Want to be a lawyer when you grow up? Or just want to win the next argument between you and your siblings? Debate Club is for you!

Authors Club: Come show off your skills as a writer! Whether you've never picked up a pen, or have already published your work, all aspiring poets, illustrators, and writers of all genres welcome!

Homework Help: if you need extra help with your homework, drop by Room 8 and get your homework done in no time! No registration required!

Canspell Team: Improve your spelling and try for a chance at the National 2011-2012 Canspell Spelling Bee!

Sports teams for this semester: Basketball, soccer, lacrosse, football, swimming, floor hockey, volleyball, cross-country. Try-out information is on Tuesday in the Gym after school.

I signed up for the cross-country try-outs and the Eco-Club. I saw that Demeter and Daphne had also signed up for the latter, Athena had joined the GENIUS Club and the Debate Club, Kat had signed up for the Tech Club, and Poseidon had decided to try out for the swim team. Ares and Hermes had scrawled their names under every single sports team.

_Show-offs,_ I thought to myself.

Johnnie and his goons were there too.

The difference was, we were looking at the club descriptions. They were looking at us.

Calysta was loving the attention. She kept dropping the signup pencil once in a while so she could bend over and give everyone a much-unneeded view of her rear.

Eventually some of the bolder guys offered to write her name on the sheet for her, as if they didn't know the whole dropping-pencil hung was just and act.

Me - well, I didn't fare quite as well as her.

For one thing, Johnnie kept trying to flirt with me without seeming to flirt - he was really bad at it; for another, when I was about to go and try to escape the uncomfortable situation, he asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Now, I know, I have almost zero, zilch, experience with love and all that icky stuff, but I know more than Calysta thinks. When Johnnie asked that, I knew what he was trying to get at: he wanted to go out with me.

And I did not. So I did the only thing that came to mind: I panicked.

My mind went blank, and before I knew it, I had blurted, "I already have a boyfriend."

Aphrodite squealed in delight. "Oh, _Delia_! Why didn't you tell me? Is it Trip?"

"Sure," I muttered, wondering what I'd gotten myself into.

Johnnie's shoulders slumped, and he scowled, "Who?"

"He's, um, cool," I lied. "He has awesome sandy hair, really pretty, um, eyes, I suppose… _gorgeous _aviator's cap…"

Johnnie's frown deepened. "The short kid?"

I shrugged. Why not? He _was_ pretty short.

"You're dating _him_?" He said 'him' like it was an ugly word.

"I guess."

Johnnie's face lit up a little when I said 'I guess', like maybe there was some hope left. "Are you guys breaking up?"

"No," I said firmly, then turned around and stalked away, unable to stand one more word from Aphrodite, and feeling rather claustrophobic in the group of boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) Johnny The Homicidal Maniac by Jhonen Vasquez is the second best comic book in the entire world of known comic books. In first place is Calvin and Hobbes.**

**2) I don't really like this chapter. I was thinking of making this longer, but I kinda had writer's block for any more Artemes (couple name for Hermes/Artemis, if you don't know), so Imma end it here. Sorry.**

**3) Does anyone here actually support Hermes/Artemis (other than GazmRules, obviously)?**

**4) Second Reason for updating: Does anyone know how to become a Beta Reader here and get one of those cool Beta profile thingies?**


	14. Johnnie the Homicidal Maniac

**The Olympians At School**

By Me the Awesome

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Character Guide:<strong>

**Calysta Amor = Aphrodite**

**Delius Archer = Apollo**

**Marcus Gunner = Ares**

**Delia Archer = Artemis**

**Sophia Alwin = Athena**

**Theresa Dmitri = Demeter**

**Benjamin Bliss = Dionysus**

**Darcy Donahue = Hades**

**Claude Olympia = Hephaestus**

**Queenie Donna = Hera**

**Tripper Velox = Hermes**

**Trenton Phillip = Poseidon**

**Eric Arnold = Zeus**

**Ms. Pearl Newman = 20 year old irresponsible, fun-loving House J Teacher**

**Lucky (Felix Felicis) = Pie-, art-, and Greek mythology-obsessed; major fear of dogs**

**Scaredy-Kat (Katerina Blanche) = Paranoid, phobic computer genius; best friend of Lucky**

**Jill (Jilliana Williams) = Kind, caring, and old-fashioned; homeschooled until Grade 9**

**Mikey (Michael Allyson) = Enthusiastic, school-loving president of the Jr. High School Senate**

**J.J. (Jeffrey Neilson) = Music and movie junkie**

**Vanity Fair = popular, conceited cheerleader with a major crush on Apollo**

**Daphne Lauras = Can see through the Mist, but diagnosed with paranoid shizophrenia; unrequited love of Apollo; an eco-nut**

**Johnnie Chan: Snide, popular soccer player who likes Artemis and dislikes Hermes.**

**Johnny Chan: Brawny wrestler who is Johnnie's younger twin brother and does what he asks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1)** **In the middle of this chapter, you'll meet a dude called Johnny (notice that it's spelled differently from Johnn**_**ie**_**, who was the jerk from last chapter), who is Johnnie's twin brother. Yeah, it's probably weird and messed up, but for now, the easiest way to distinguish between the two of them is Johnnie (the one who likes Artemis) is the smarter, wimpier one, and Johnny is the dumber, brawnier one. I know, you're so confused right now, but I've added them to the bottom of the character guide in case.**

* * *

><p>It was a perfectly normal day. At first.<p>

Hermes walked – no, ran – down the stairs, three steps at a time, which was quite a feat considering his size.

It was a wonderful day, as all the most annoying people to him weren't around: The two least likely people to go to malls – Ares and Athena– were going. Hermes didn't really want to think about what they were up too… and obviously, Aphrodite had taken advantage of this opportunity and gone with them.

Lucky had gone to follow her 'List Of Things My Parents Deprived Me Of At Home But I'm Going To Do While They Aren't Here And Can't Tell Me What To Do' list, which was sure to be a long venture. First on the list: Drink bubble tea.

Kat, afraid that her best friend would try and do something stupid, had gone with Lucky. And naturally, Jeff had left with them too, being one of Lucky's closest friends. And, he just wanted some of that bubble tea.

Apollo had been coerced into cereal shopping with Demeter, which only left a handful of pretty harmless gods and a few puny mortals.

The Big Three he had been worried about; when they fought, they tended to like dragging innocent people into their arguments. Luckily, Hades had appeared that morning wearing a 'Save the whales! They are collectibles!' t-shirt, which had sent Poseidon into a sputtering rage.

"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" Hermes had last heard him screaming, "I'M ASHAMED TO BE RELATED TO YOU! WE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER TO SAVE THE SEA ANIMALS! BUYING THAT DEROGATORY T-SHIRT ISN'T GOING TO HELP ANYONE DO THAT!" along with a bunch of other geeky save-the-animals stuff. While Zeus tried to pull Poseidon off of Hades, Hephaestus stood behind them, laughing and holding a high-tech video camera.

Hermes figured it would be a long time before Zeus managed to sort everything out and figure out how to delete Hephaestus' recording, which was good, because he had some private matters to attend to. A.K.A.: pranking lessons. He'd promised Jill to teach her some hands-on stuff, because she didn't even know what the term meant. That was quite disappointing, because if someone (like Jill) knew the meaning of words like caustic, duricrust and quinquepartite, yet didn't have the remotest idea what a prank was… well, it was just sad.

He decided they were going to start with the classic toilet paper trick. He was going to have to alter it slightly, of course, because it was a school, not a house, but it was even more fun that way.

Unfortunately, before they had a chance, someone pushed him roughly into a wall. Hermes turned to glare at the offender, and found himself face to face with a creature that looked like it could well be the Missing Link.

A somewhat familiar looking guy stepped out of the shadows, smiling sinisterly. "Hey, shorty."

"My name's Tripper," Hermes said stupidly.

"I know that." And with horrible recognition, Hermes realized why he seemed so familiar: he was that snide, popular kid in a few of his classes. What was his name? Johnnie?

"Do you know who this is?" Johnnie indicated the creature that was holding him against the wall.

"King Kong?" Hermes asked sarcastically.

He leered at him. "He's called Johnny. My twin brother."

Hermes almost laughed at that. Well, it wasn't actually that funny, but who names both their kids the near-exact same name? They didn't even look related, but Hermes began to notice subtle similarities: the way their chins both jutted out slightly, the fact they both had flat, ugly black hair, their shared aura of unpleasantness and general idiocy.

Hermes didn't like them.

Apparently, they didn't like him either.

"Son of a b***h!" Johnnie suddenly shouted.

Jill, who was standing behind them, looked quizzical. "Your mom is a dog?"

Johnny roared with laughter.

"Hurry up," Johnnie said to his brother, who pulled back his fist.

Hermes had been used as Ares' personal immortal punching bag too many times to not recognize the warning signs.

He kneed Johnny in the stomach, causing his grip to loosen by a fraction, but enough for Hermes to slip out and bolt for the nearest exit.

"See ya, suckers!" he yelled back at them. He felt guilty leaving Jill back there, but it wasn't like she'd helped _him_ when he was about to get punched.

"Come back here!" he could hear Johnnie screaming at him and not doing anything himself. He liked listening to Johnnie scream. It was funny to hear his high-pitched squeal that happened whenever he got mad.

He'd have to get Johnnie into a haunted house sometime. It would probably be even more entertaining.

But before he had a chance to gloat about his 'daring escape', he ran smack into Lucky, who was grinning and throwing those weird Jell-O things in bubble tea at Jeff, who was yelping and shouting, "Hey! I resent that!"

And Lucky, being who she was, immediately noticed Hermes and began to throw Jell-O at him too.

Kat was running around in a panic, quickly scooping up pieces with rubber gloves so no one would slip on them. The rubber gloves were in case the pieces had 'germs' on them.

And, just his luck, Hermes' new arch-nemesis came barrelling around the corner with his brother close behind.

Lucky abruptly stopped flinging Jell-O and looked disdainfully at the Johnnie. "Hey, it's you."

"Felix," Johnnie replied curtly, equally disdainful. "I thought you transferred schools."

"I was hoping _you_ did," Lucky said, obviously miffed at being called by her real name.

"Yeah, well –" Johnnie didn't get to finish, because just then, Lucky grabbed a pie and smooshed it into his face. "Mmf!" He stumbled back and sat down hard, into the garbage can.

"That pie was pretty handy," Jeff commented as everyone roared with laughter.

"That's why I always keep a spare one in my binder," Lucky grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**1) I thought the ending was pretty lame, but at least it was sort of funny, no?**

**2) I'm sorry about the general patheticness of this chapter. I'm still sort of suffering from post-NaNo Syndrome, and I'm going to need a bit of time to get back into the swing of things. Plus, I needed a way to introduce Johnnie, Johnny and their personalities to the story.**

**3) ~Advertisement~ I've recently published a new Harry Potter story entitled, "You Have Your Mother's Eyes". Summary: ****"You have your mother's eyes." Just how many times has Harry Potter been told that? Too many, that's for sure. Weird, slightly OOC one-shot. I'd appreciate it if you gave it a look :)**


	15. CONTINUATION

Continuation

Hello everyone (anyone who's still there after my two-year hiatus, that is…)!

So I've reread this story and honestly, I don't think it's very good. My writing has improved somewhat in two years and I am rewriting this story. I've published it as a new story with the title _A School Full of Gods_. You can find it on my profile. Enjoy!

(I will still keep this story here… but it will no longer be updated.)

As for those of you who submitted OCs, yes, I have kept them, and yes, I will still be using them for the new story.


End file.
